Why Run?
by DtheDeity
Summary: My sound will always reach you. This is just a little Lavender Town thingy I wanted because, well I love Lavender Town.


My life is nothing but misery. The light avoids me at all costs. My life is soon flickering out. My time is near gone, but you still have time. cherish these fine few moments for you'll never relive them. Short and sweet. That is your life. Nothing stops it nothing keeps it going. Your life is set in stone. Once you hear my music ring you have no chance. Let my music envelop you and take you away.

Nothing is ever foretold. You must just guess when it will occur. My sound will guide you. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. You always follow. No matter what. My ticks draw you to your end. Your time is about up and there is nothing you can do. Oh my what is this? Why must you run? Just make haste and come to me. You are just making your situation worse. Running is futile when you'll just come straight to me. My chimes draw you then you fall with me. I am your guide to death you must obey.

tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now  
the mornings light will not wake you again  
think of stars and sweetly dream a bright dream  
one last time recall a life you lived once dear  
tick tick tock tick tick toke tick tick tock  
that friend you met long ago as a kid waits for you to meet him by his white hand  
actions by you made him reach the next world maybe by now he will not be angry  
tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now

Don't resist I will do no harm. Struggle and maybe I'll think otherwise. Just rest now. Why must you fight? Join us here in this nice little town. We'll all welcome you with open arms. Just stop running and obey. Slow your pace. Shorten your steps. Come to a halt. Nice little child now do as I say. Close your eyes and sleep now. It won't be so bad I promise on my word. You will be just fine by the time this is over.

Just don't resist and do as I say. Stop right there and don't cut that corner. What the hell what did I just say. Now watch what happens when you run aimlessly here. That must hurt being eaten by those beasts. Their claws going through your flesh as you desperately try to escape. Now here is a show for me. Just sit back and relax. Oh? What's this? It seems you have survived and are on the run again.

tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now  
the mornings light will not wake you again  
think of stars and sweetly dream a bright dream  
one last time recall a life you lived once dear  
tick tick tock tick tick toke tick tick tock  
that friend you met long ago as a kid waits for you to meet him by his white hand  
actions by you made him reach the next world maybe by now he will not be angry  
tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now

tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now  
the mornings light will not wake you again  
think of stars and sweetly dream a bright dream  
one last time recall a life you lived once dear  
tick tick tock tick tick toke tick tick tock  
that friend you met long ago as a kid waits for you to meet him by his white hand  
actions by you made him reach the next world maybe by now he will not be angry  
tick tick tock tick tick tock tick tick tock  
slowly gently close your eyes and rest now

Are you out of breath? You seem to be slowing. Are you hurt from those beasts? Or, dare I ask, are you submitting? You look truthful but your words seem different. No matter. As I place my hand on your head you will soon sleep. Your eyes are fluttering. How cute. A little fight left in you. Sadly it is too late. Your body wavers under my hand. You lost the ability to keep your eyes open. You start to sway. Come on, you're almost there. Oh, did I tell you my favorite color? I'll take your silence as a no. Whoops your body is about to fall better make it quick. If you must know. My favorite color is Lavender. Have a nice fall.


End file.
